


A Case of Dramatic Irony

by Looali



Series: The Ever-Increasing Sufferings of Yamaguchi Tadashi and Hinata Shouyou [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Crushes, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, yamahina friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/pseuds/Looali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama gets something wrong, meaning Tsukishima gets something wrong, which causes Hinata to get something wrong, and Yamaguchi is left to deal with the outcome.<br/>It's really all a mess, and Yamaguchi is just sick and tired of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs A Spa Day

When Hinata dragged Yamaguchi away from his usual lunch spot, where he was waiting for Tsukki of course, it was unexpected to say the least. Nice, but unexpected. They didn’t usually hang out in school, what with their best friends hating each other and all, so the thought of spending lunch together was an odd one.  
An even odder thought was the idea of Hinata spending lunch away from Kageyama. In school, the pair were practically inseparable and Yamaguchi hadn’t had a chance to see his friend in weeks.

Well, other than when they’d argued of course.

Oh.

Oooh.

Yamaguchi resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the angry little red head marched him around the school to a shady benched area surrounded by maple trees.  
They sat in silence as Hinata ate his lunch, Yamaguchi picking at his and looking at the other through the corner of his eye. He’d never seen anyone eat rice balls so aggressively before, it was kind of impressive if he was honest. After a good ten minutes, Hinata leaned back onto a tree growing behind the bench and grumbled something about ‘stupid volleyball heads’ before turning to Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi?” he whined, pouting like Yamaguchi had seen Natsu do far too many times, “Why are our friends complete idiots?”

“Hey, Tsukki isn’t an idiot!” Hinata stared at him blankly, and Yamaguchi sighed in defeat, “I dunno, man. What happened?”

And so began Hinata’s great rant on all the mistakes Kageyama had made, which boiled down to one thing – Kageyama had said he prefers Natsu to Hinata.

“Well no he’s never said that he prefers her. But he compliments her all the time. You know what the last compliment he gave me was? ‘Wow those are good volleyball shoes, where are they from?’” Hinata was frantic eyed, his face pressed close to Yamaguchi’s as he whispered, “My shoes, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi pushed Hinata away, muttering about personal space and turning to look around the area. Glancing towards the entrance, he made eye contact with a seething Kageyama, glaring directly at him. Yamaguchi tilted his head in confusion, but just before he could call out to the setter, he turned and practically sprinted away, leaving Yamaguchi to roll his eyes and turn back to the over excitable Hinata. This almost-couple will be the death of him, he’s sure of it.  
Looking at Hinata, who’s strewn dramatically across the bench, whining about the unfortunate cuteness of his younger sister, Yamaguchi is unable to do anything but roll his eyes and flick the other boy’s head.  
“There’s no way that Kageyama prefers Natsu to you. Just talk to him. C’mon, it’s nearly the end of lunch.”  
Hinata nodded in response, looking to Yamaguchi as if he knew all the answers to the universe.  
“Thanks Yamaguchi! I’ll buy you some French Fries after school!”  
  
Yamaguchi simply beamed in response.  


* * *

  
Staring down at his iPod, Tsukishima slouched against the wall of the gym, picking at his spare apple bunnies. His mum had packed extra today because she knew how much Yamaguchi enjoyed them. She may as well have not bothered. 

He scowled down at them before slamming the lid back onto the bento box and surveying the area, unable to stop his smirk as he saw Kageyama skulking in his general direction. Pulling his headphones off, Tsukishima waited until Kageyama came closer before calling out:

“Why’re you all alone, King? Another fight with the Little Queen?”  
  
He didn’t expect the furious look in Kageyama’s eye, and he definitely didn’t expect the calm and collected manner he replied with.  
“No. Hinata’s just a bit busy making out with your boyfriend.”

Tsukishima frowned, “What?”

“In the maple trees. I saw them kissing.”

He could feel his hands shaking. Coughing away the lump in his throat, Tsukishima attempted a laugh but it didn’t sound quite right, even to him. “Yamaguchi can kiss whoever he likes, it’s not like he’s seeing anyone.” Tightening his fists, Tsukishima couldn’t resist the spite he spat into the rest of his words, “Shame for you though, we all know about your big crush on Hinata.”

Kageyama scowled at Tsukishima and stormed away, and the other teen tried to pretend he couldn’t feel the prickling behind his eyes.  


* * *

 

  
Yamaguchi frowned at his hand, picking at a stray strand on his jumper. Tsukishima hadn’t so much as looked at him since he returned; he'd simply continued listening to whatever song was currently playing. Probably Taylor Swift, Yamaguchi huffed, then he frowned slightly, it probably was, actually. The blond teen had a serious obsession with her going on at this point. 

He could feel Tsukki’s eyes on him as he walked, but almost didn’t want to give the other the satisfaction of looking at him. His turning was coming up soon, so he slowed his walk down, hoping Tsukishima would match it. He did, Yamaguchi’s heart swelled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Tsukki! Do you want to have lunch together?”

“I’ve made plans with someone else.” The line was blunt, and bored, sounding more robotic that Tsukishima ever had before.

Yamaguchi stared at the teen before him, unsure quite what to say. In their entire schooling career, Tsukki had never missed a lunch with him before.  
“Oh, okay Tsukki.” He knew he sounded dejected, and if he was honest Yamaguchi didn’t care to cover it up.

“I mean if you’re going to abandon me again like you did today, I may as well just make other plans instead.”  
So that’s what this was about, Yamaguchi felt a twinge of anger inside himself. The blond was acting like a child. He should say something, he should tell Tsukishima that he was acting petulant.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Tsukishima’s frown seemed to deepen, he rolled his eyes and looked off towards his home. He was the master of acting like he had somewhere he’d rather be. Yamaguchi could feel his patience wearing thin, he was suddenly reminded of the training camp, he had to say something, he really did.  
  
“It’s pathetic if you think I only have you to hang around with. I don’t want to be left waiting if you’re not even going to bother coming along, Yamaguchi. If you don’t want to hang around with me, then don’t.” Tsukishima scoffed.  
  
“Fine, Tsukk- Tsukishima. I won’t.” With that he turned down his street, and left Tsukishima behind him. He couldn’t tell if he regretted it or not.  
 

* * *

 

  
The silence surrounding Yamaguchi and Hinata was not a comfortable one. Both of them were furious, fuming at their respective crushes, and not quite able to voice their frustrations to the other.  
Hell, Yamaguchi didn’t even know if he had a real reason for his anger.  
Tsukishima was being rude? Tsukishima was being spiteful? They all sounded so petty, and Yamaguchi almost regretted storming off the way he did. But no, he wouldn’t give in. Yamaguchi wasn’t a swearing kind of guy, but Tsukishima was being a dick, quite frankly.

He looked at Hinata, and felt his hear tug a little. He looked exhausted, deep purple bags and a set of bloodshot eyes to match making him look as though he was always seconds away from bursting into tears. He may have been, actually.  
  
“Do you, uh,” Yamaguchi steeled himself, unsure where the conversation may turn, “do you want to talk about it.”  
  
There was a sigh from his left, and he saw from the corner of his eye as Hinata pulled his knees up onto the bench and rested his chin on them.  
“I asked him straight out, if he liked her more than me, I mean.” Hinata spoke quietly, his voice muffled slightly by his knees, “And he didn’t even speak to me, so I st-stopped him leaving.” A shudder, and the smaller teen buried his face for a second, before looking back up, “And it was really quiet. A-And he, he didn’t say anything and and I-” Yamaguchi found himself rubbing circles on Hinata’s back, attempting to calm the shaking boy down enough that he could speak. “I kissed him.”  
  
Yamaguchi’s hand stopped, he could hardly believe what Hinata had told him. If he kissed Kageyama, it was unlikely that the setter had rejected him. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Kageyama was head over heels for Hinata.  
  
“What happened?” His voice broke slightly from lack of use.  
  
“He- he pushed me to the ground.” Hinata looked directly at Yamaguchi and he felt his heart break, tears were streaming down the ginger’s red, puffy face, “He told me I was disgusting and shou-should be ashamed of myself and then he just,” Hinata choked slightly, wiping snot away on his sleeve, “and then he just ran.”  
He fully broke at that point, wailing into the empty alcove and shaking as Yamaguchi hugged him silently.

There was no way that Kageyama could think that way, Yamaguchi had seen the way Kageyama looked at Hinata. Hell, Tsukishima had seen the way Kageyama looked at Hinata, and if he didn’t pick up on Yamaguchi’s crush on him, he didn’t pick up on anything - the boy was oblivious.  
There must have been some mistake, but Yamaguchi had no idea what to do about it.  


* * *

  
Tsukishima Kei was a dirty liar. He really was. At least he knew he was a liar though, and had accepted his fate as the dirty liar he was. 

He shouldn’t have snapped at Yamaguchi the way that he did, if he hadn’t he wouldn’t be sitting alone between the gym and a bin watching ‘The Land Before Time III’ on his iPad. He kept telling himself there was no shame in his current situation, and if he wanted to hang around with someone other than Yamaguchi he’d just have to go find one of the many drones in his classes.  
But as already iterated: Tsukishima Kei was a dirty liar.  


* * *

  
Practise was awkward to say the least, none of the team knew quite what had gone on, but judging from Kageyama’s steely gaze and Hinata’s refusal to go anywhere near him they were all certain the Freak Duo had had another one of their tiffs.

Yamaguchi felt disorientated the entire time, the growing distance between him and Tsukishima left him confused and out of place. It had only been a day but the separation was already taking its toll on him  
He wasn’t used to being angry at Tsukki, it just wasn’t what he did. He was kind of starting to worry that Hinata was rubbing off on him.

That was when Yamaguchi heard a loud thump, a yell, and the sudden silence of everyone in the gym stopping what they were doing. He turned around to see Hinata on the floor, Tsukishima stood about a foot away from him, arms raised in the spiking position, and Kageyama beginning to run towards the fallen middle blocker. A stray volleyball rolled away, knocking Yamaguchi's foot on the rebound.  
It was as Hinata began to push himself up from the ground that Kageyama looked at Yamaguchi and stopped, turning away to glare in the general direction of the windows. Weird.

“You did that on purpose!” Hinata yelled out, jumping up and away from where Sugawara was attempting to fix his bloodied nose.  
Tsukishima simply tutted, turning away to grab another ball.  
“I saw you, you did it on purpose! Apologise!”  
The whole gym was staring at the pair by now, sucked in by the drama revolving around them. Sugawara was pulling Hinata back, asking him to calm down as Asahi went to grab more tissues, but the shorter teen wouldn’t listen to him.  
Tsukishima had spun around to stare at Hinata once more, watching Sugawara pull him back with an incredulous look on his face.  
  
“Shouldn’t it be your boyfriend helping you?”  
  
“Kageyama isn’t my boyfriend! Shut up!”  
  
“I meant Yamaguchi.”  
  
Tsukishima stared at Hinata, Hinata stared at Tsukishima, Yamaguchi stared at Kageyama, and the rest of the gym, well they were staring at Yamaguchi.  
He could feel his face heating up at the attention. He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, beginning to mumble out a response.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Hinata all but yelled. He looked nervous, his eyes flickering over to where Kageyama stood glaring down Yamaguchi. His nose had stopped bleeding now, the track marks still covering his face and soaking his shirt in blood.  
The entire situation was a mess, and Yamaguchi’s head hurt from trying to figure it out. Where on earth had Tsukishima gotten the idea Yamaguchi was dating Hinata. It was absurd. For a start, Hinata was clearly in love with Kageyama, and when had Yamaguchi ever shown a single bit of attraction towards Hinata.

“I saw you both kissing.”

Kageyama’s voice was quiet, but it cut through the entire room easily, slicing through the silence and straight into Yamaguchi’s heart.  
Him and Hinata kissing.  
Kissing.  
Tsukishima thought he’d kissed Hinata.  
All this time, was Tsukki _jealous_?

Yamaguchi was vaguely aware of Daichi shepherding the rest of the team out of the gym, but his mind was focused on his last thought. There was no way that Tsukki could have been jealous, he’s never shown the slightest bit of interest in Yamaguchi.  
He couldn’t have even thought he’d kissed Hinata.  
But he did. And he could.  
It explained everything.

He looked up and caught eyes with Hinata, who was looking at him in shock. Both of them clearly had no idea what was going on.

“I never – _we_ never kissed.” Yamaguchi said, his voice resonating around the empty gym.

That was all it took apparently. Kageyama sprinted across the room, grabbing Hinata and dragging him off to who knows where as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood, facing one another silently, unsure how to proceed.

“Sorry if I ruined your chances.” The first words came from Tsukishima. He’d finally moved from his spot besides the net and was slouching towards a bench on the other side of the hall.  
  
“Chances?” Yamaguchi whispered in response. He was slowly following Tsukishima, moving to perch besides him on the bench.

“Angry Volleyball is probably going to confess his undying love for Small Volleyball, and they’ll fall into each other’s arms and fill the gym with their Volleybabies.”

“Yeah…” Yamaguchi wasn’t entirely sure where Tsukishima was going with all of this, but he had a feeling that if he allowed him to continue everything could carry on the way it had before.

Tsukishima was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “Well now you’ve lost your boyfriend.”

Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima, then snorted, buckling forwards over his knees. He could barely control his laughter at the idea of Hinata, of all people, being his boyfriend. “I thought we’d gone over this Tsukki!” he choked out, “Hinata and I aren’t dating! I’ve been giving him advice about Kageyama, he’s practically inept.”

He was still giggling away as Tsukishima muttered out an ‘oh’ in response. A large grin etched into his face, he leaned back against the wall and turned towards Tsukki once more. Voices in the back of his head telling him again and again to _confess confess confess._

“Let’s go to McDonalds Yamaguchi. You can have my soggy french fries.”

Yamaguchi shook off the voices and nodded to Tsukishima. That was as close to an apology as he’d get, and actually, he was alright with that.  
“Okay, Tsukki!”

As they left the gym, bags thrown over their shoulder, Yamaguchi rambling into Tsukishima’s ear as the other nodded along, they saw Kageyama and Hinata walking across the school grounds, hands entwined.  
Looking at their matching blushes and grins, Yamaguchi wondered if he should confess. But as Tsukki handed him the other’s scarf, and mumbled something about how easily Yamaguchi catches colds, he felt that for now, this was good.


	2. Kageyama Tobio consistently comes to the wrong conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio; King of the Court, Hulahooping, and Mistakes.   
> If you ever asked him how he got together with Hinata Shouyou, they'd both have the exact same response: with great difficulty.

After Hinata had thrown Kageyama’s empty milk carton at him and run off, Kageyama was kind of at a loss of what to do. He’d been wandering the school grounds for almost fifteen minutes, attempting to figure out where the other had run to and what he’d done wrong. He’d yet to work out either.  
They’d been having a perfectly nice time (a perfectly nice time for them anyway – which meant it only consisted of about five headlocks) when Kageyama had mentioned being excited to see Natsu again.  
And Hinata had flipped.  
The other boy stormed off, face puffed up in anger, and left Kageyama sat alone, mind clouded with confusion.

He thought Hinata liked it when he mentioned Natsu. The Hinata family were the epitome of close-knit, and talk of his younger sister always left the red head brimming with pride. Kageyama was certain he’d have to prove his ‘familial nature’ to Hinata if he ever wanted them to – well, yeah.

He kicked a stray pebble and deepened his frown, hardly noticing when a gaggle of girls close by scattered away in fright. Hinata and he had a tendency to eat in the maple alcove when the weather was better, maybe he’d be sat there. Huffing, Kageyama made his way to the alcove, keeping an eye out for a fright of orange hair.  
And there he was, rambling on next to a slightly-uncomfortable looking Yamaguchi. Kageyama sighed in relief, now all he had to do was go ask the idiot why he ran off like that and everything would be back on track.

He stepped forwards, and that’s when Hinata put both hand on Yamaguchi’s face. He tilted his head, and Hinata leaned in.

They were kissing. Right there. In his and Hinata’s place.  
Hinata and _Yamaguchi_. _Kissing._

Kageyama felt sick, this wasn’t how it was meant to be. That was their spot. Kageyama and Hinata’s, not Hinata and Yamaguchi.  
That should have been his kiss.

The pair broke apart and Yamaguchi turned and looked over at Kageyama. He smiled over to the setter, and Kageyama spun and ran.

He ran across the school until he was as far from the scene as possible, rounding the side of the gym. He needed to be alone, to collect his thoughts.  
Of course this was where Tsukishima was sat. The lanky teen was slouched against the side of the gym, headphones on, staring at the crowd of girls near to him in a silent dare to even try to speak to him. His eyes flickered, and all of a sudden Kageyama was hyper aware of the set of eyes locked on him.

He began to turn, wanting to get out of Tsukishima’s line of fire.  
“Why’re you all alone, King?”  
Too late.  
“Another fight with the Little Queen?”

Kageyama felt the anger bubbling inside of him, his breath caught in his throat, his eyes locking with Tsukishima’s. He spoke slowly, gently, never once breaking eye contact with the other boy.  
“No. Hinata’s just a bit busy making out with your boyfriend.”

“What.”

Kageyama smirked; he could see the shock written all over Tsukishima’s face. His own pain reflected in the other’s eyes.  
“In the maple trees. I saw them kissing.”

Tsukishima gave one final remark before Kageyama spun, glaring at the teen and storming off to where he was pretty sure Yachi would be sitting. The kiss ran through his mind for the hundredth time and he quickened his step.  


* * *

  
Hinata glanced over to Kageyama as they trudged up the hill and gulped silently. The other looked furious. Hinata could practically see the black rage seething from him. He looked forwards and gulped again.

He opened his mouth, ready to broach Kageyama’s rage.  
“Are you done having a hissy fit, then?”  
Hinata’s mouth slammed shut. Kageyama’s words were laced with bitterness, a frown deeper than his usual foul look imprinted on his face.

Shoulders hunching up, Hinata turned to Kageyama, “What do you mean my ‘hissy fit’?” he spat out.

“You know exactly what I mean! I’m sure you were just pissed off I wasn’t-” he cut himself off, flinching suddenly at his words.

Hinata tilted his head slightly, “That you weren’t what, dumbass?”  
Kageyama didn’t reply, he just began to walk onwards, ignoring Hinata’s questions.

“Kageyama? Kageyama?” Hinata dropped his bike and ran to the setter, grabbing his sleeve to turn him around. “Kageyama will you just talk to me!” Hinata strengthened his stance, making himself look as large as possible. He refused to back down.  
“I know that you don’t think I’m cute like- like Natsu! But you could at least try to be a good friend!”  
Hinata huffed and looked up into Kageyama’s wide eyes. They were close, much closer than Hinata had thought they were, and he could feel every breath the dark haired boy took on the tip of his nose.  
Hinata watched as Kageyama’s eyes flickered to his lips, his breaths quickly becoming shallow. He found himself rising onto his tiptoes, moving closer to Kageyama until he felt the other’s lips flush against his own. He was vaguely aware of a startled noise, before the other was kissing back, Kageyama’s hands moving to rest on Hinata’s hips, pulling him closer before the kiss was suddenly broken and Hinata fell back to the floor.  
Kageyama stood over him, a hand pressed firmly against his lips.

“What are you thinking?” Kageyama’s voice was sharp and hard. He stepped back slightly, still staring at the boy on the floor.  
Hinata just looked up at him, barely registering the stinging of his hands where he’d hit the concrete.  
“Ka-”  
“You should be ashamed of yourself!” Kageyama’s voice was muffled, his hand still covering his mouth. His eyes were wide and Hinata could feel himself clenching his jaw, desperate not to cry. Not to break in front of him. “It’s disgusting!”

Kageyama turned, storming off down the street. As Hinata watched his setter’s robotic walk, he was vaguely aware of the faint sound of sobs. It took him a while to figure out the noise was coming from himself.  
  


* * *

 

  
Kageyama locked his gaze forwards, forcing himself to not go back, not to fall down next to the teary eyed boy and wrap him up in his arms. There was someone else Hinata could go to now.  
Bile rose in Kageyama’s throat at the thought.

The harsh scrape of Hinata’s lips was imprinted on Kageyama’s own, a tingling burn leaving a constant reminder. The feeling of the small, rosy lips pushed against his reverberated in his mind and it was all he could do to stop his breath catching in memory. They’d been nothing like he’d imagined, and boy had he imagined. Kageyama couldn’t count the number of times he’d thought of soft lips against his own, and the smell of honey and sunshine that came with the small middle blocker.  
He should have known how Hinata’s mouth would feel after watching the middle blocker chewing on them so often. Should have known how fast Hinata would jump up, smacking their lips together.  
Kageyama should have known, but he didn’t. And that’s what made it feel better than anything he could ever imagine.

Entering his house, slipping off his shoes and making his way to his room, Kageyama couldn’t get the taste of honey and pork buns out of his mouth.  


* * *

  
“Oh. I died. Sorry Kenma.”  
Hinata dropped his controller down to his side, watching the game as Kenma continued to play on to the next level. A quiet voice spoke in his ear, “It’s no problem Shouyou.” There was a pause, something Hinata had gotten used to in his conversations with Kenma, “Is everything okay?”

He considered spilling his heart to the setter. Tearing out all the pieces Kageyama had shattered, all the insecurities that may never heal, and asking, begging him for a way to fix it. Kenma knew heartache. He’d confided in Hinata, shared his knowledge of Kuroo’s longing glances and lingering touches. He’d shared his pseudo-ignorance. He’d know how it felt to be in Kageyama’s shoes.

Hinata picked up his controller and re-entered the game.  
“I’m fine.”  


* * *

  
Kageyama had spent the next day carefully avoiding any contact with Hinata or Yamaguchi. He’d tiptoed past their classrooms, ignoring the loud scoff Tsukishima had given him when he’d attempted to scuttle past without detection and make a break for the vending machines. In all Kageyama’s high school year, he’d never been happier that he didn’t have any friends outside of the team, it made sneaking off to be alone so much easier.  
As he slumped by the vending machine, two cartons of milk in his hands he tried to ignore the silence accompanying him.  


* * *

  
He’d manage to avoid Hinata all day through various tactics, but when he got to practise he realised all his ‘sneaking’ had been completely unnecessary. Hinata was careful not to acknowledge him throughout. The ginger boy continued to go on his merry way, acting exactly as he normally does but with one exception – no Kageyama.  
And as much as he hated to admit it, it was wrecking Kageyama inside out. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the excitable teen, drinking in everything about him. The red rims of his eyes that everyone was careful not to mention, the slightly sluggish way that he went about hitting Sugawara’s serves. His misery was a black hole and Kageyama was being sucked way down with him.

He watched, as Hinata turned to ask Nishinoya something, and from two feet away Tsukishima flung a volleyball straight into the shorter middle blocker’s face causing Hinata to stumble and fall to the ground, his nose making a sickening crunch. Kageyama looked on in shock and more than a little anger as Hinata’s nose began to bleed heavily and Tsukishima stood on smirking from the sidelines. Before he could think, his feet were speeding towards the fallen first year.

He got about five steps before making eye contact with Yamaguchi and halting. Hinata wasn’t his problem anymore. His – Yamaguchi could take care of it now. He spun and stared at the windows, attempting to internalise his urge to rip Tsukishima’s hair out and ignoring the terrified glances Asahi was throwing his way.

“You did that on purpose!” Hinata’s furious voice struck a chord deep within Kageyama, the smaller boy’s rage only fuelling his own. “I saw you, you did it on purpose! Apologise!”  
Kageyama pulled on the bottom of his shirt, urging himself to not get involved. He knew Hinata was right, that the taller teen had lashed out, purposefully throwing the ball at him. He also knew that Hinata could handle it. There was no need for Kageyama to get involved. It was just a nosebleed, Sugawara had it covered.

“Shouldn’t it be your boyfriend helping you?”  
Cue Hinata’s adamant refusal (“Kageyama isn’t my boyfriend! Shut up!”), followed by Tsukishima’s mocking laughter, and everything will diffuse.  
Only Tsukishima didn’t laugh.  
“I meant Yamaguchi.”

Kageyama could feel the air getting thicker, the linking of 'Yamaguchi' and 'Hinata’s boyfriend' made his head burn in a way that made him unsure if he wanted to cry or scream. So he stayed quiet, and watched Yamaguchi from across the court.

This all needed to be over. They needed to sort out this argument and just carry on with volleyball practise. Hinata and Yamaguchi still thought no one knew, Kageyama realised, if they just knew people knew then this could all just end.

“I saw you both kissing.”  
The words were out before he could stop them. It was nothing more than a murmur, but in the silent room each word echoed loud and clear.

As Daichi silently dragged the rest of the team out of the gym Kageyama took in the scene around him. Tsukishima’s smug grin hiding layers and layers of misery, Hinata and Yamaguchi’s shock and worry, and the large empty room. Calling out had been a mistake and Kageyama could see this incident becoming a rift that broke the team apart. This rift could become middle school all over again.

He stared across the room at Hinata, who’d finally, finally looked at him. Hinata looked so sad, his lower lip quivering in the way it always does when he can’t get a sense of his own emotions. He needed to talk to him.  
“I never – _we_ never kissed.”  
He needed to talk to him.

Before he could even think, Kageyama had grabbed the ginger boy and run.

* * *

 

“What the hell are you doing, Bakageyama!” Hinata’s wrist throbbed from the tight hold Kageyama had on it, and he was almost eighty percent sure that if the other kept tugging on it his arm would pop right out of the socket.  
He didn’t know what Kageyama wanted; he had no idea what he even wanted the other to want right now. The emotion heavy day had left him drained in a way he’d never felt before and really, he just wanted to sleep and stop this dull ache that seemed to be wrapping tighter and tighter around his lungs.

When Kageyama stopped in front of the outdoor sinks and stripped Hinata of his shirt, Hinata didn’t even have the energy to stop him. Until he splashed a handful of water into Hinata’s face, that is.

“What the _hell_ are you doing, Kageyama.” Hinata growled out, rubbing his hand across his dripping face.  
“You need to clean the blood off of you.” Kageyama said casually, now beginning to soak the shorter boy’s t shirt under the tap. “I can’t focus on what I want to say if I’m still worrying about you.”

He began dabbing at Hinata’s face with the t shirt, wiping away the blood and carefully checking for any bruising. By the time he was done, Hinata was confused, wet, and more than just cold.  
“W-what do you want, Ka-Kageyama?” his voice came out in chatters, the cold affecting his speech more than he would have wanted to admit.  
  
It was about then that he was accosted by a huge cream jumper being yanked over his head.  
“Kageyama, what the hell?!”  
Hinata pulled the jumper over himself, shoving his arms into the too large holes and popping his head out at an attempt for freedom.  
“What are yo-”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What?”

He finally looked at the other boy, his dark hair hanging over his eyes as he stared at the ground, his hands shaking at his sides.  
“I just – uh – I just want to make it up to you.”  
  
The words were mumbled, tumbling out of his mouth awkwardly. Kageyama’s mood had immediately switched, gone was the logical, easy manner in which he’d cleaned the blood from Hinata’s face, and in its place was complete and utter discomfort. But it still wasn’t the Kageyama Hinata was used to dealing with.  
“Make what up to me?”  
“You see I didn’t understa-”  
“Make what up to me?”  
A glare.  
“Didn’t understan-”  
“Make what up to me?”  
“Will you just let me speak, dumbass?!”  
There he was. Hinata immediately felt at ease, this was the boy he knew, the boy he spent all his time with, the boy he loved.  
  
“I know Kageyama, you thought I was with Yamaguchi and I’m not! The kiss was just a big stupid joke! Let’s forget about it!” He turned around and began to make his way back to the gym.  
Everything would be okay now. He can keep pretending and him and Kageyama can go back to how they always were.  
It wasn’t what he wanted but it’s what he got and it was better than nothing.  
  
“…a joke?”  
  
Hinata turned around, unsure what Kageyama had said. That’s when there were two hands clamped either side of his face and Kageyama’s lips smacked awkwardly onto his own. Hinata’s eyes, wide open, stared in shock at the clamped concentration on Kageyama’s face. The kiss was awkward, uncomfortable, and absolutely amazing.   
Breaking away, Kageyama glared down a confused Hinata.  
“That wasn’t a joke.” He glanced around the courtyard, a dark blush slowly painting itself across his cheeks, “Dumbass.”

Grabbing the other boy’s hand, Hinata beamed brighter than he had in days and dragged his best friend, no, _boyfriend_ back to the changing rooms, promising to have extra practise with him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the KageHina half of the story! Sorry for how long it's taken. I know, I'm the worst at updates going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if this is as terrible as I believe it is ahahah!
> 
> This is gonna be a Tsukkiyama and Kagehina series that circles around Hinata and Yamaguchi's friendship so if anyone has any prompts they want me to write, hit me up on Tumblr: comemebeferre  
> ps not all of them will be as angst ridden as this one is idek how this happened?  
> Props to 'deityirl' and 'bishounen-curious' for helping me through this absolute MESS


End file.
